


[Podfic] stay home

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: savedby's author summary:It’s Mitch’s idea to spend All Star break in the Canadian wilderness to rejuvenate the Maple Leafs’ season. Of course, it’s Mitch’s idea. Which is no explanation as to why Auston goes along with it.





	[Podfic] stay home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stay home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847910) by [savedby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedby/pseuds/savedby). 



Podfic duration: 15 Mins

Mediafire download: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/file/250x6hij22e9779/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Stay_Home.mp3) / [M4B audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ns337b4ddeye5z/%5BHockey_RPF%5D_Stay_Home.m4b)

 

**Author's Note:**

> My mission to record every one of Julija's works continues (i'm... maybe 60% joking). She's in need of soft things lately, more than we all are all the time, so here's some unapologetic fluff. This was a joy to record, the dialogue between these two was pure delight. I hope it brings some joy to listen to ♥
> 
> Thank you to [**idella**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/idella/) for wonderful beta, and to Jo and Julija, as ever, for their encouragement. 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> The music used in this podfic is [At The Break of Day](https://youtu.be/dvwuDx99Un8) by Bonnie 'Prince' Billy (my nod to their documented arguments over playing country music while carpooling). 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> If you enjoy listening, then please come back to leave kudos, or a comment of any length, it will make me so extremely happy ♥♥♥
> 
> My main blog [is here](http://frecklebombfic.tumblr.com/) and Hockey blog [is here](https://squashyicebabies.tumblr.com/), I'm v happy to get messages and chat!


End file.
